Reencuentro
by ClaryW
Summary: Neji se casó y Tenten se mudó lejos, con el corazón roto, dispuesta a olvidarlo. Poco después, él, extrañándola, se da cuenta de que en realidad siempre estuvo enamorado de ella. Casi dos años después, ella vuelve a la ciudad a un compromiso. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos se reencuentren? ¿Será capaz Neji de decirle sus sentimientos? ¿Tenten lo habrá olvidado?
1. Capítulo 1

Reencuentro. _Sinopsis:_

 _Neji se casó y Tenten se mudó lejos, con el corazón roto, dispuesta a olvidarlo. Poco después, él, extrañándola, se da cuenta de que en realidad siempre estuvo enamorado de ella._

 _Casi dos años después, ella vuelve a la ciudad a un compromiso. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos se reencuentren? ¿Será capaz Neji de decirle sus sentimientos? ¿Tenten lo habrá olvidado?_

Es un fanfic corto, una especie de continuación de dos one-shot publicados en mi perfil ("Consejo de amor" y "Vacío") para darles una especie de cierre. No es necesario leerlos antes pero sí recomendable, para estar más metidos en los sentimientos de los personajes.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una preciosa mañana primaveral, ni calurosa ni fría. Una suave brisa le alborotó los cabellos castaños en el momento en que salió del aeropuerto.

—¡Tenten, por aquí! —sintió la potente voz de Temari llamarla. La rubia estaba apoyada al costado de su coche con el pequeño Shikadai en brazos.

—Por Dios, cuánto ha crecido —exclamó acercándose a ellos—. La última vez que lo vi apenas estaba aprendiendo a hablar.

—Pues sí, eso fue ya hace casi dos años, Ten. Shikadai cumple tres mañana —contestó su amiga—. Saluda a la tía Tenten, Shika.

El pequeño miró un poco desconfiado pero finalmente saludó con su manita. La de ojos chocolate le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

—Ay, amiga, no sabes cuánto te extrañé —confesó abrazando a la rubia y a su hijo, que era la viva imagen de su padre—. ¿Shikamaru cómo está?

—Fastidiado por el trabajo, como siempre —rió Temari mientras dejaba a Shikadai en el asiento para niños y luego ayudaba a Tenten a guardar la maleta en la valija del coche—. ¿Dónde te quedarás? Sabes que eres bienvenida en casa.

—Lo sé, gracias —la castaña le sonrió a su amiga—. Pero me quedaré en un hotel. Será poco tiempo y además no quiero incomodarlos.

—Está bien, como prefieras, pero sabes que no eres ninguna molestia.

El resto del camino hasta el hotel lo pasaron charlando. Si bien habían mantenido el contacto en este tiempo, siempre hay más cosas para contar cuando dos mejores amigas se reúnen.

Apenas entró a la habitación del hotel, Tenten se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró, el viaje la había agotado. Ni siquiera se molestó en desarmar la maleta, se quedó mirando el techo un buen rato.

Se preguntaba si había sido buena idea volver, no estaba muy convencida pero Temari había insistido muchísimo en que ella estuviera presente en el festejo de cumpleaños de Shikadai, diciéndole que ya se había perdido el festejo anterior, que a este no podía faltar.

El sueño la encontró así, tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de cuándo cerró los ojos.

El sábado por la tarde, se encontraba mirándose al espejo y peinando sus hebras color chocolate. Tenten le sonrió a su reflejo para darse fuerzas y tomó su cartera antes de salir del hotel.

Se dirigió en taxi hasta la casa de Temari, donde se celebraba el cumpleaños del pequeño, y en todo el camino no dejó de pensar en si se lo encontraría allí. No quería, no tenía claro si había logrado olvidar todo lo que esos ojos perlados le producían.

—¡Tenten! ¡Has vuelto! —Lee se acercó corriendo apenas la castaña puso un pie en el patio trasero de su amiga—. Te extrañé muchísimo.

Los demás allí presentes voltearon a verla y se acercaron de a poco a saludarla, dándole la bienvenida nuevamente, diciéndole cuánto la habían echado en falta y preguntando hasta cuándo se quedaría por allí. La chica no puedo evitar notar que él no se encontraba entre ellos.

—Lamentablemente sólo me quedaré hasta mañana —respondió Tenten a esa última pregunta, formulada por Ino—. Tengo trabajo que hacer allá, no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

—Además, seguro que tu novio te extraña si estás mucho tiempo fuera—le guiñó el ojo Sakura.

—Sí, un poco —contestó ella un poco ruborizada. Por dentro se sentía un poco mal, desde que había puesto un pie en esa ciudad no había pensado en su novio, quien seguramente estaría ansioso esperando que ella volviera.

—Es una lástima que no haya podido venir —comentó Lee—. Quería conocer al hombre que robó el corazón de mi amiga.

Neji acababa de llegar al patio junto a su esposa, pudiendo escuchar la última parte de la conversación.

Y verla.

Allí parada, sonriendo un poco ruborizada ante las palabras de sus amigos.

Sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido mientras su esposa lo tomaba del brazo y se acercaban a saludar juntos a todos los invitados.

Cuando llegó el momento de saludar a Tenten, notó como le sudaban las manos. Había tanto que quería decirle, tanto que quería preguntarle, pero cuando fue a hablarle, su voz lo traicionó y de su boca no salió ninguna palabra.

La castaña por su parte estaba estática, en una lucha interna intentando sonreír cordialmente y luchando por no salir corriendo de allí. Fue cuestión de verlo para descubrir que, en efecto, su presencia seguía afectándola.

La tensa situación no duró mucho ya que Temari llegó con una bandeja con bocadillos que le ofreció a cada uno de los que estaban allí reunidos.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde —le dijo la esposa de Neji a la rubia de ojos verdes—. Toma, este es el regalo para Shikadai, veo que está muy ocupado jugando con los demás niños así que puedes entregárselo después.

Enseguida todos continuaron conversando relajadamente. Menos Tenten. Y menos Neji. Se lanzaban miradas furtivas cuando creían que el otro no estaba mirando, y en más de una ocasión sus ojos se chocaron.

Unas horas después, Tenten no soportó más. En el fondo todavía le dolía ver como aquella mujer sujetaba el brazo de Neji, se pegaba a él y le susurraba cosas. Se levantó disculpándose y despidiéndose de todos con un saludo general, argumentando que debía volver al hotel a preparar su maleta para el día siguiente.

—Espera, Tenten —escuchó una voz a su espalda—. Nosotros también ya debemos irnos. Te llevamos a tu hotel.

—Oh, gracias, Sasuke —respondió la castaña verdaderamente agradecida, así no tendría que pedir otro taxi.

Tenten iba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche de Sasuke y Sakura, a un lado de la sillita de Sarada. Conversaron amenamente durante el camino y de vez en cuando Sakura intentaba sacarle comentarios sobre su novio y su trabajo en la otra ciudad. Cuando pararon frente a su hotel, se despidió y volvió a agradecerles por llevarla.

Una vez en su habitación decidió darse un baño caliente. Se sentía cansada pero intuía que era algo así como agotamiento mental. Si bien estaba muy feliz de haber vuelto a encontrarse con sus amigos, no podía negar que verlo a él la había desestabilizado, había roto esa barrera que ella se había esforzado en construir todo este tiempo que estuvo lejos. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Si ni siquiera habían cruzado una palabra!

No supo cuánto rato estuvo en el baño, pero cuando consideró que estaba mejor, salió. Se puso un short y una remera holgados, para acostarse cómodamente a mirar alguna serie o leer. Estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

—Neji… —susurró en cuanto abrió la puerta— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —respondió él sencillamente—. Le pregunté a Temari en dónde te hospedabas.

—Ah… —Tenten apenas podía articular palabras— Pasa. ¿Quieres beber algo? No tengo mucho para ofrecer.

Hablaba nerviosamente mientras veía como Neji entraba a su habitación. Cerró la puerta, tomo aire y volteó a encararlo. Él la miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro, tan típico de él. Pero sus ojos… Tenten había aprendido a leerlos hacía mucho tiempo. Ellos se entendían simplemente con mirarse, ella siempre se sintió orgullosa de poder comprender al Hyuga así. Ésta vez, pudo notar como él la veía con una mirada de enojo mezclado con, ¿tristeza? Ella no lo supo con certeza.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó Tenten cuando vio que el silencio se prolongaba varios segundos.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —inquirió Neji sin dejar de mirarla. Directo, así era él. No había cambiado.

—Asuntos personales —respondió secamente. ¿Acaso le importaba? Jamás iba a decirle que fue por él.

—¿Por qué no te despediste?

—Lo hice.

—Pero no de mí —la voz de Neji era firme pero se notaba el tinte de reclamo.

—No estabas —otra escueta respuesta fue lo que recibió.

El castaño suspiró y relajó el rostro un poco. Paseo la mirada por la habitación, no entendía en qué momento había tenido ese arranque de ir a buscarla. De hablar con ella. De pedirle explicaciones. De reclamarle el hecho de haberlo dejado.

—Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje, haberme llamado —habló por fin.

—No quería interrumpir tu luna de miel —dijo Tenten con un leve tono de ironía que no pasó desapercibido por el Hyuga.

—¿Y después? ¿Tanto te costaba llamarme o escribirme un mensaje?

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste —contestó ella. Neji estaba cansándose de sus simples respuestas. ¿No pensaba darle ninguna explicación?

—¡Fuiste tú la que me dejó! —el chico de ojos perla estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Y te importó tanto que no supe nunca más de ti —escupió Tenten. ¿Qué ella lo había dejado? ¿Quién se creía que era para venirle con estos reclamos?

—Tampoco pareció importarte, tampoco supe de ti…

—Neji, no pienso seguir discutiendo, así que voy a pedirte que te vayas —la castaña sentía un nudo en la garganta pero se obligó a hablar firme. Sabía que si Neji seguía un minuto más en su habitación, iba a ponerse a llorar, y no quería darle la satisfacción de que viera cuánto la afectaba.

—No hasta que me expliques por qué te fuiste —él no iba a darse por vencido. Necesitaba saber.

—Ya te dije, asuntos personales —reiteró ella.

—¿Tan personales que no podías contarle a tu mejor amigo? —le recriminó Neji—. ¿Acaso no confiabas en mí?

—No es eso, no lo hubieras entendido, no habría podido explicártelo —trato de seguir evadiendo el tema, pero él no iba a dejárselo fácil.

—Podría entenderlo ahora, sólo dímelo—habló calmadamente acercándose a ella. La vio estremecerse un poco y notó que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Como vio que ella no pensaba responder, acortó sin pensar la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó.

—Te extrañé, Ten —susurró contra su pelo, sin ser muy consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca. Pero era la verdad, la había extrañado. Demasiado. Ella era lo que le faltaba a su vida. Sólo ella podía llenar ese vacío que sentía en el pecho todos los días y que se empeñaba en ignorar.

Tenten por su parte se sentía tan abrumada que no podía decir nada. Se quedó allí, de pie, dejándose abrazar por él mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando el llanto cesó, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba entre sus brazos y se separó.

—Vete, por favor —habló Tenten secándose las lágrimas—. Estoy cansada, me gustaría dormir. Mañana mi vuelo sale temprano.

—¿Te irás tan pronto? —Neji no supo qué más decir.

—Debo volver cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sino tu novio va a extrañarte? —preguntó el castaño alterado, recordando la conversación que escuchó cuando estaba llegando al cumpleaños de Shikadai—. ¿Acaso no puede estar más de dos días sin ti? ¡Yo estuve casi dos años sin ti para que vengas a decirme que te vas mañana!

—No es eso, tengo trabajo que hacer —Tenten no sabía cómo interpretar el comportamiento de Neji. Decía extrañarla, haberla esperado dos años, pero no se había molestado en comunicarse con ella. Sí, es cierto que ella tampoco, pero ella tenía razones—. Además… tuviste dos años para llamarme, nunca cambié mi número.

—Estaba enojado —confesó—. Me habías abandonado.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —la castaña explotó— No te dejé, no te abandoné. Me fui porque era lo mejor para mí y punto. Ahora vete.

Neji se quedó mirándola un momento, luego comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta. Antes de irse volteó y le preguntó;

—¿Acaso pensaste en mí? ¿En todo lo que iba a extrañarte?

—Sí, Neji —respondió Tenten acercándose a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, susurró—. Pensaba demasiado en ti, por eso me fui.

Cerró la puerta, las lágrimas volvían a caer y se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

Del otro lado, el Hyuga seguía dolido y enojado con ella por haberse ido, y esta conversación no le había aclarado nada, todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su esposa ya estaba durmiendo. Se metió en la cama sin hacer ruido pero le costó dormirse, no podía dejar de pensar en sus últimas palabras _"pensaba demasiado en ti, por eso me fui"_. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Con qué sentido se lo decía?

Se removió inquieto en la cama, lo que provocó que su esposa se girara. Semi dormida, se abrazó a él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí, no te preocupes —mintió Neji.

Un rato después, el sueño había logrado vencerlo.

El domingo por la mañana Tenten despertó temprano, se levantó de la cama a regañadientes y terminó de aprontar sus cosas. Cuando hubo terminado, se sentó en la cama a esperar que Lee pasara en su coche para llevarla al aeropuerto. Él había insistido tanto el día anterior en acompañarla a tomar su vuelo que ella no había podido negarse. No es que quisiera, la verdad es que había extrañado mucho a sus amigos en estos casi dos años y le encantaría poder quedarse más tiempo en la ciudad, ponerse al día con todos.

Mientras esperaba, su mente voló a la noche anterior. Estaba enojada con Neji. Un año y ocho meses después venía a reclamarle que lo había dejado. ¿Ella a él? ¿Acaso se olvidaba de que fue él quien decidió casarse? Suspiró. Estaba claro para ella que "abandonar" tenía diferentes significados para ellos. Él sólo estaba molesto por haber perdido a su mejor amiga, no al amor de su vida, como le había pasado a ella. De todas maneras, jamás se imaginó que a Neji podría haberle afectado tanto su partida.

Pero era peor el enojo que sentía hacia ella misma. No entendía cómo, después de todo este tiempo, verlo a él había despertado todos los sentimientos que ella creía muertos. O que al menos trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que ya no existían. Se suponía que ella estaba feliz, había conocido a un chico maravilloso con el que compartir su vida, hasta estaba empezando a pensar que podrían casarse y formar una familia. Hasta ayer. Hasta que vio a Neji de nuevo y entendió que lo que sentía por su novio, no se compararía jamás con el amor que sentía por el Hyuga.

Frustrada, trató de convencerse a sí misma de que todas esas emociones sólo eran porque estaba sensible por haberse reencontrado él y con todos. Seguro se le pasarían una vez que volviera a su casa.

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de su ensimismamiento; era un mensaje de Lee avisándole que estaba fuera del hotel esperándola.

Durante en camino al aeropuerto, su amigo no paró de hablar en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar, Lee la ayudó a descargar la maleta y la acompañó dentro.

—Debes visitarnos más seguido, ¿sabías? —le preguntó el chico con un fingido tono de regaño— Nos tienes a todos extrañándote mucho.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero tengo mucho trabajo —se excusó la castaña—. Igual ustedes pueden venir a verme cuando gusten, siempre serán bienvenidos en casa.

—Y podríamos conocer a tu novio —sonrió esperanzado Lee—. Por cierto, ¿para cuándo la boda?

—Es pronto aún —forzó una sonrisa—. Estamos tomándonos nuestro tiempo, somos felices así como estamos.

—Uf… bueno, pero no se demoren que no quiero ser un tío viejo cuando nazcan sus pequeños —se quejó dramáticamente el chico hiperactivo y Tenten no puedo evitar reír.

—Gracias por todo, Lee. Espero que podamos vernos pronto otra vez —se despidió ella al escuchar como llamaban a los pasajeros de su vuelo.

—Nada que agradecer, florecita. Nos veremos, juro que si no vienes pronto a visitarme, iré yo —respondió el morocho solemnemente.

Una vez en el avión, la mente de Tenten volvió a Neji. Tenía la misma estúpida ilusión que la primera vez que se fue; que él iría a detenerla y pedirle que se quedara con él. Nuevamente, no sucedió.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado! Las críticas tanto positivas como negativas son siempre bien recibidas :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que se toman la molestia de comentar, espero les guste :)

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la visita de Tenten y Neji no podía dejar de pensar en ella cada vez más. Al principio pensó que sería debido a la emoción de verla y ponto se le iría, pero con el pasar de los días era peor. ¿A quién quería engañar? Si de todas formas antes de verla de nuevo ya se pasaba recordándola y extrañándola.

—Te noto un poco disperso últimamente —habló la voz de su compañero de trabajo a sus espaldas.

—No es nada, Lee —respondió secamente.

—Estás incluso peor desde que cierta castaña estuvo por aquí —insistió en tono insinuante su amigo al tiempo que se recostaba en su silla detrás del escritorio donde trabajaba.

—No sé a qué te refieres —fingió Neji—. Y tampoco me interesa.

—Yo creo que lo sabes perfectamente, has tenido más de dos años ya para darte cuenta —replicó Lee en tono burlón.

—Basta, Lee. Estás inventando cosas estúpidas —el castaño empezaba a fastidiarse.

—Pero si no inventé nada, sólo señalé un hecho, te he notado disperso —se excusó el chico de cejas pobladas.

Neji suspiró, sin ánimos de seguir en esa discusión sin sentido. Ya se imaginaba que Lee sospechaba de sus, no hace mucho descubiertos, sentimientos por Tenten. Probablemente su amigo lo supiera desde antes que él mismo. Volvió a suspirar.

—¿Lo ves? Dos suspiros en un minuto —atacó nuevamente el morocho—. ¿Estás pensando en ella?

—Sigo sin saber de qué hablas —el de ojos perla contestó sin ganas, fingiendo ojear unos papeles.

—Deja de hacerte el tono, es obvio que hablo de Tenten. Ya vendría siendo hora de que tengamos esta charla.

—No hay nada que conversar sobre ella —Neji alzó un poco la voz.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lee de suspirar.

—¿Nunca vas a admitir que la has cagado y te diste cuenta tarde? —preguntó.

—¿Qué he cagado qué? Ella se fue, no yo —el castaño se estaba fastidiando.

—Tú te casaste —puntualizó su amigo—. Con otra mujer.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó Neji exasperado.

—¿Acaso eres ciego? —Lee estaba incrédulo. ¿El hombre nunca había notado que su "mejor amiga" se moría por él? — Amigo, el último tiempo era aún más obvio que Tenten estaba enamorada de ti.

—¿Estaba qué? —Neji abrió grande los ojos.

—Ay, amigo mío, eres ciego de verdad —Lee habló mientras llevaba una mano a su frente dramáticamente.

—Éramos mejores amigos —dijo Neji, pero fue más hacia sí mismo que para el otro hombre.

—El día de tu boda, cuando la llevé a su casa, no paró de llorar en todo el camino. Supongo que luego de eso tomó la decisión de irse y dejar de sufrir, si es que ya no la tenía tomada.

El de ojos perlados no sabía qué decir, qué pensar, miraba fijamente un punto en la pared. _"Asuntos personales",_ había dicho ella. ¿Ese era su asunto personal? ¿Estaba sufriendo cerca de él? ¿Era él su asunto personal? Las palabras que Tenten le había dicho aquel día en el hotel empezaban a tener un poco de sentido, _"pensaba demasiado en ti, por eso me fui"._ ¿Era eso lo que había querido decir? ¿Qué estaba enamorada de él?

—Y tú, mi querido amigo, estabas enamorado de ella, sólo que no te habías dado cuenta —continuó Lee—. Es como dicen, "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Tenías a una mujer maravillosa, pensaste que siempre iba a estar a tu lado pero se fue. Diste por sentado su amistad, cuando en realidad su relación daba para mucho más que eso.

El rostro de Neji se mostraba consternado, algo raro pues el genio Hyuga no solía expresar emociones.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —fue lo único que salió de su boca, al cabo de varios segundos.

—Completamente —afirmó el azabache—. Jamás me lo admitió explícitamente, pero todos los que la conocíamos lo suficiente sabíamos que estaba enamorada de ti. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo te llevó darte cuenta de que la amabas a ella?

—No lo sé, supongo que fue unos meses luego de su partida que caí en la cuenta —reflexionó el Hyuga.

—Esto es un gran avance, al menos ya lo admites —sonrió un poco entusiasmado Lee—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué voy a hacer? No hay nada que pueda hacer, estoy casado y ella está lejos de aquí —respondió Neji exasperado.

—Sólo estás casado, por cruel que suene se puede solucionar sencillamente, no es como si además ya tuvieras hijos y demás.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella sigue enamorada de mí? Por lo que sé, ella tiene pareja —señaló resignado.

—No me hace falta ser un genio como tú para notar que estaba afectada el día del cumpleaños de Shikadai. Había estado de lo más alegre, hasta que llegaste con tu esposa —comentó Lee.

—Eso no me asegura que vaya a aceptarme.

—Nada te lo asegura, ella está muy dolida —afirmó el morocho—. Pero si no lo intentas, jamás lo sabrás. Si no te lanzas a buscarla, puede que pierdas todas las oportunidades. Cuanto más tiempo esperes, es más tiempo que tiene su novio para ganársela completamente.

—Ya han pasado más de dos años…

—Tengo entendido que lleva menos de eso con él, y lo último que supe es que aún no pensaban casarse. Estás a tiempo —lo animó Lee.

El joven suspiró, por milésima vez en el día. Su amigo tenía razón, tenía que tomar una decisión. Rápido. Pero ese no era su estilo, él era el genio Hyuga, se tomaba su tiempo para analizar las cosas. Lanzarse tras Tenten apresuradamente significaba salir de su zona de confort.

Neji se había pasado el último mes tramitando su divorcio, obviamente no fue sencillo ni lindo pero nunca había estado tan decidido en su vida y se sentía un poco aliviado. Estaba agradecido por lo buena y amable que era su esposa. Ella había estado de acuerdo con la separación, confesándole que en el fondo siempre supo que él no era feliz y que no la amaba. La mujer pensó que con el tiempo podrían construir ese amor juntos, que el que ella sentía por él sería suficiente, pero se daba cuenta de que había estado equivocada. Se había resignado tiempo atrás a que esto sucedería y estaba mentalmente preparada. Su amor por él había ido menguando en estos dos años de matrimonio y a pesar de que le dolía, lo dejaría libre sin trabas. Él merecía ser feliz y ella se encargaría de buscar su propia felicidad, se lo merecía también.

El Hyuga también estaba infinitamente agradecido con Lee, quien le había conseguido la dirección de Tenten argumentando que sería él quien la visitara, cuando en su lugar iría Neji.

Cuando llegó el momento de descender del avión, el castaño se sentía nervioso. Bajó a paso lento, apenas cargaba una mochila con cosas básicas para un viaje. Se obligó a ignorar su nerviosismo y rápidamente tomó un taxi. Ni siquiera se molestaría en ir a buscar un hotel primero, la urgencia que tenía de verla era más grande.

En el instante en que estaba por tocar la puerta de su casa, se detuvo. Le sudaban las manos y sentía que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte. ¿Y si estaba con su novio en ese momento? ¿Si abría él? Suponía que vivían juntos. ¿Y si ella no quería verlo? ¿Si ni siquiera atendía la puerta? ¿Si abría y al verlo lo echaba? ¿Si estaba trabajando y tenía que volver después?

Se abofeteó mentalmente por dejarse dominar por las preocupaciones, él era Neji Hyuga, no una persona insegura.

Tomó aire y apretó el botón del timbre que estaba a un costado del marco. Los segundos se le hacían eternos y apretó sus manos en puños, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una sorprendida Tenten con el rostro desencajado, la boca ligeramente abierta. Se miraron por unos segundos, que también parecían eternos, así que Neji decidió romper el hielo.

—Hola —dijo finalmente.

Ella seguía mirándolo, aún impactada por verlo ahí, parado en el umbral de su puerta. ¿Estaba soñando? Ciertamente había soñado muchas veces esto a lo largo de los años.

—Hola —respondió al fin, titubeante—. Eh… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte —confesó Neji—. Quería verte y hablar contigo.

—Oh… este… pasa —los ojos chocolate aún seguían mirándolo con un poco de asombro, pero la chica se apartó para dejarlo pasar—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Ven, vamos a la cocina.

El castaño la siguió, inspeccionando disimuladamente la casa. Era una casa de tamaño mediano, ciertamente más pequeña que la de él, pero era sencilla y acogedora, muy del estilo de Tenten. De camino a la cocina, vio sobre una pequeña mesita un jarrón con flores y a un lado algunas fotos. Tenten sonreía y junto a ella, un hombre joven también lo hacía, mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cintura. A Neji se le estrujó el corazón, pero estaba decidido, le diría todo lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo.

—Estaba preparándome café, ¿gustas? —preguntó la chica una vez que estuvieron en la cocina, señaló unas sillas— Puedes sentarte. También tengo agua, jugo o té, ¿qué prefieres?

—Un café estará bien —respondió Neji mientras se sentaba obedientemente, colocando su mochila a sus pies.

La castaña sirvió un par tazas antes de girarse y dirigirse a la mesa, junto a la cual estaba él sentado. Tomó asiento no muy lejos pero de manera de poder darle la cara.

—No le puse azúcar, espero que siga gustándote amargo —comentó Tenten al tiempo que le tendía la taza.

El Hyuga asintió, sin duda ella lo conocía muy bien. Al tomar la taza que ella le alcanzaba, se fijó en un delicado anillo de diamantes que tenía en su mano. Tenten se dio cuenta de dónde tenía él posada su mirada y sonrió un poco.

—Sí, voy a casarme —confirmó las sospechas que pasaban por la mente de su acompañante—. No tenemos fecha definitiva aún, pero estamos manejando algunas posibles.

Neji sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Volvió su mirada a los ojos marrones que lo observaban, notando como la sonrisa que esbozaba no llegaba hasta ellos.

—Felicidades —fue lo único que pudo decir. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Ella lo habría olvidado totalmente? ¿Amaría a su futuro esposo? De seguro sí, por algo iban a casarse.

—Gracias… —el ambiente se notaba un poco incómodo así que trató de desviar la conversación— ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—Llegué hace un rato, aún no he buscado un hotel —respondió Neji algo tenso aún, pero decidido a continuar con la conversación—. ¿Alguna recomendación?

—Oh… conozco uno bastante económico cerca del centro de la ciudad. Aunque también puedes quedarte aquí si gustas —sugirió dubitativamente ella, por cortesía. En realidad no estaba segura de querer tenerlo en su misma casa.

Neji la observó por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, Ten —esbozó una media sonrisa—. No creo que quieras que me quede aquí luego de lo que vengo a decirte.

La castaña se quedó mirándolo en silencio, sin comprender y sin saber qué decir. Neji suspiró y se armó de valor para empezar a decirle todo lo que tenía guardado.

—Tenten yo... —no sabía por dónde empezar— me divorcié.

—Oh, lo siento mucho por ti —comentó en un susurro. La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Viajó hasta ahí para decirle eso?

—Yo no —dijo él y los ojos chocolate se abrieron por la sorpresa—. No me malinterpretes, no es que no me sienta un poco mal al respecto, es solo que ya había estado suficiente tiempo en una relación sin sentir nada.

—¿No la amabas? —preguntó perpleja.

—Al principio pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, no me hubiera casado de no ser así —explicó el Hyuga—. Pero me di cuenta, poco tiempo después, de que no era así. Mis días eran grises, me sentía vacío.

—Me imagino, es lógico que debes haberte sentido así—dijo Tenten pausadamente—. Debe ser feo estar en un matrimonio infeliz.

—No era sólo por eso —Neji inspiró antes de confesar—. Era porque me faltabas tú. Eso hacía mi vida vacía, Ten. Cuando volví de mi luna de miel y me enteré de que te habías ido, sentí que me caería a pedazos. Estaba enojado y dolido, por eso no me contacté contigo en todo ese tiempo. Pero nunca dejé de pensar en ti. Poco después me di cuenta de que te amaba, de que te quería a ti en mi vida, pero era tarde, ya no estabas.

Tenten no supo qué responder. Por enésima vez en el día, la sorprendía dejándola sin palabras. ¿Desde cuándo Neji hablaba tanto? Más aún, ¿desde cuándo Neji hablaba de sus sentimientos? ¡¿Acababa de decir que la amaba?! Se sintió mareada, eran demasiadas emociones juntas. ¿Significaba esto que se había divorciado para ir a buscarla porque la quería a ella?

—Ten… —el Hyuga se inclinó un poco hacia ella, suplicando bajito— Di algo… por favor.

Los ojos marrones se desviaron desde el rostro del hombre hacia el piso. La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas, no sabía si debía saltar a sus brazos y besarlo o si debía patearlo fuera de su casa. ¿Quién se creía que era para venir repentinamente a poner su mundo de cabeza?

No tuvo tiempo de responder, ambos se giraron al oír la puerta de entrada. Tenten se levantó casi de un salto y Neji la imitó unos segundos después.

—Amor, ya volví —escucharon una voz masculina, seguida de unos pasos.

El novio de Tenten se acercaba buscándola y sonrió cuando notó que estaba en la cocina. Esa sonrisa amorosa se transformó en una un poco incómoda cuando entró y encontró a alguien más.

—¿Todo bien, amor? —preguntó al darse cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

—Sí, todo bien —se apresuró a contestar Tenten, acercándose a él y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla—. Daichi, él es Neji, está de visita por la ciudad y pasó por aquí. Neji, él es Daichi, mi prometido.

—Así que tú eres Neji —comentó Daichi tendiéndole la mano—. Un gusto, he escuchado mucho de ti.

Neji la tomó con calma y decidió que era su momento de partir. Toda la situación se volvía cada vez más incómoda.

—Debería irme ya, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, gracias por el café —dijo seriamente.

—Claro… te acompaño a la puerta —la castaña se giró hacia la puerta. El Hyuga tomó su mochila y la siguió. Daichi los observó entrecerrando los ojos, pero decidió seguir su camino a la habitación.

—Creo que debo aceptar tu recomendación sobre el hotel —dijo nerviosamente el de ojos perla una vez que estuvieron los dos solos en la puerta—. Ya es un poco tarde para que me ponga a buscar.

—Eh… sí, claro —ella también estaba nerviosa—. Dame tu celular para que te anote la dirección.

Neji así lo hizo, agradeció cuando ella le devolvió su móvil y se dirigió a la calle a tratar de conseguir un taxi. Tenten no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que lo vio perderse de su vista. Luego, completamente abrumada, cerró la puerta de su casa.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado! Las críticas tanto positivas como negativas son siempre bien recibidas :)


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que se toman la molestia de comentar, me hacen muy feliz. Espero que les guste :)

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Tenten apenas había logrado dormir en toda la noche. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y gruñó fastidiada. Las 6:14. Intentando no despertar a su novio que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, se levantó y decidió salir. Necesitaba tomar aire, despejarse. Todavía seguía en shock por todo lo que Neji le había confesado el día anterior. No sabía qué hacer. Hacía poco menos de un mes que había aceptado casarse con Daichi, decidida a darse una oportunidad de ser feliz y olvidar completamente el pasado. Sí, estaba decidida. Hasta ayer. No lograba comprender por qué cuando todo parecía ir bien, aparecía él para dar vuelta su mundo nuevamente.

 _Debo haber sido alguien muy mala en otra vida_ , pensó con una risa triste, _no hay otra explicación._

La mañana estaba fresca y agradeció haber agarrado un abrigo antes de salir. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato, perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo único que quería hacer en estos momentos era correr al hotel donde sabía que Neji estaría y arrojarse a sus brazos, pero se contuvo.

Alrededor de las 7:30 se encontraba sentada en una plaza, la gente ya empezaba a salir de sus casas para dirigirse a trabajar. Suspiró poniéndose en pie y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa. Entraba a su trabajo a las 9 así que aún tenía tiempo de darse una ducha y aplicarse un poco de maquillaje para disimular sus ojeras. Con suerte Daichi ya se habría ido a trabajar cuando ella llegara a su casa. Decidió que en cuanto tuviera tiempo, llamaría a Temari, necesitaba urgentemente el consejo de alguien más.

... ... ...

El Hyuga estaba mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación del hotel. Había estado dando vueltas en la cama hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Consideró las opciones que tenía ahora. Una era irse hoy mismo e intentar por todos los medios olvidar a Tenten. Otra era escribirle un mensaje diciéndole que su charla no había terminado y que esperaba una respuesta. Otra posibilidad era presentarse nuevamente en su casa más tarde, con un ramo de flores rogando su perdón. La última y más improbable era esperar pacientemente en el hotel a que ella milagrosamente fuera a buscarlo.

Mientras salía del hotel a buscar dónde almorzar, se decantó por la segunda opción; escribirle un mensaje. Suponía, por lo que ella le había dicho la última vez, que aún seguía con el mismo número.

Durante el almuerzo escribió y eliminó, antes de enviar el mensaje, unas cien veces. No sabía qué escribirle exactamente.

 _Por favor, perdóname, Ten. Necesito verte, terminemos de hablar, por favor._

Sin releerlo, pulsó "enviar", sabía que si seguía dándole vueltas, volvería a borrarlo. Después de enviado, lo leyó y se abofeteó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que había escrito "por favor" dos veces. Seguro parecería un idiota. Un idiota desesperado. Se resignó, pues al fin y al cabo eso era.

Volvió al hotel y se tiró en la cama, sin soltar su móvil, esperando una respuesta.

... ... ...

La castaña salió de trabajar y se dirigió a su casa, inquieta. Su novio llegaría más tarde por lo que tenía tiempo de llamar a su amiga.

Una vez dentro, se quitó los zapatos y saltó hacia el sillón, buscando apresuradamente el número de Temari.

—¡Tenten!, ¿cómo estás? —respondió la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, Mari, no muy bien —contestó tristemente —. ¿Estás ocupada?

—Para nada, estaba viendo una serie mientras Shikadai duerme una siesta con su padre, son un par de flojos—Temari cambió su tono a uno más preocupado —. Amiga, cuéntame qué te tiene así.

Tenten se desahogó, le dijo todo a la mujer de ojos verdes. Le contó que Neji había ido a buscarla luego del cumpleaños de su hijo y le había reclamado el haberlo dejado. Detalló cada una de las cosas que él le había dicho ayer, cuando había decidido aparecerse por su casa a confesarle que estaba enamorado de ella.

—Y hoy, poco después de mediodía, me escribió un mensaje pidiéndome que por favor termináramos de hablar, que por favor lo perdonara, algo así —finalizó la castaña —. No pude concentrarme en el trabajo el resto del día después de ese mensaje.

—¿Le respondiste? —inquirió Temari.

—No…

—Uf, pobre —comentó —. Pero está bien, que sufra y se dé cuenta de que no correrás a él tan fácil. Tendrá que esforzarse.

—La verdad es que muero de ganas de ir y hacerlo —confesó Tenten.

—Lo sé, pero tienes otras cosas que pensar primero —dijo su amiga —. Estabas pensando en casarte, ¿qué harás al respecto?

—No tengo idea, te llamaba no sólo para contarte sino para pedirte consejo.

—¿Quieres que te sea sincera? —preguntó la rubia — No respondas, lo seré de todas formas.

—Siempre lo eres —rió un poquito Tenten.

—En mi opinión, suspende los planes de boda y tómate un tiempo alejada de los dos. Tienes suerte de que aún ni siquiera eligieran la fecha. Necesitas tiempo para pensar en qué quieres hacer sin estar presionada. Sólo así podrás decidir.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacerle eso a Daichi? —preguntó angustiada la castaña — ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decírselo?

—Créeme, Tenten, le harás más daño si sigues adelante con esto —Temari hablaba seriamente —. Es mucho peor dejarlo creer que lo amas cuando con sólo ver a Neji ya quedas abrumada, ¿no lo crees? Eso dice mucho.

—¿Debería decírselo ahora? Sabrá que es por Neji…

—Por lo que me has contado, él sabe de tu pasado con Neji, ¿verdad? —inquirió la rubia — Y aun así ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas que te enamores de él, pero creo que aunque le cueste, entenderá que a veces no es posible. Cálmate primero, amiga, date un baño relajante y toma un té. Habla con él en la noche.

—Gracias, Mari, eres la mejor —sonrió al celular.

—Para eso estamos las amigas —respondió la otra mujer y antes de colgar agregó—. Mucha suerte, lo que tienes por delante no será nada fácil.

... ... ...

Neji saltó en la cama cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular que indicaba que tenía un mensaje. Habían pasado horas desde que le escribió a Tenten. Nervioso, leyó el remitente y maldijo cuando vio que era Lee. " _¿Cómo te ha ido?",_ le preguntaba.

Pensó un poco y decidió que sería sincero. " _Le confesé que estaba enamorado pero el idiota de su novio llegó para arruinar todo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Le escribí hoy pidiéndole para vernos, pero no respondió",_ tecleó en la pantalla y envió.

La respuesta de su amigo no se hizo esperar; " _dale tiempo, acabas de soltarle una bomba. Quédate por ahí algunos días más, el trabajo está tranquilo, puedo cubrirte perfectamente._ "

El castaño agradeció a su amigo y dejó el celular en la mesita de noche. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que estaba anocheciendo. Necesitaba encontrar algo para distraerse.

Sacó su tablet de la mochila y decidió que revisaría mails del trabajo. No era algo entretenido, pero servía de distracción. Al menos hasta que pudiera dormirse. Mañana sería otro día y podría salir a recorrer la ciudad, rogando porque Tenten se dignara a escribirle.

... ... ...

Abrió sus ojos chocolate cuando sonó su alarma a las 7:45. Debía desayunar y aprontarse para ir al trabajo. Miró a su costado y recordó que estaba sola. Daichi se había ido luego de la conversación que habían tenido. Mejor dicho, de la discusión que habían tenido. Mirando hacia la mesita al costado de la cama, divisó el anillo de compromiso que se había quitado. No volvería a ponérselo.

Había sido difícil, Tenten se había armado de valor y había decidido que lo mejor era ir con la verdad. Como había dicho Temari, su novio ya sabía sobre Neji. Daichi había sido algo así como su pañuelo de lágrimas cuando se mudó triste y con el corazón roto. Habían forjado una amistad que luego para el joven se había transformado en algo más y Tenten lo aceptó, pensando que podría llegar a corresponderle cuando olvidara a Neji.

Ahora estaba aquí, poco más de dos años después, le había confesado que no podía seguir con esto, que no había olvidado al Hyuga y que no era justo para ninguno seguir.

Daichi estaba enojado. Antes de irse le dijo que lucharía por ella, que Neji no la merecía y solamente la haría sufrir otra vez. Tenten se arrepintió de haber dejado que lo suyo llegara tan lejos, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio? En olvidar a Neji, en eso había estado pensando. Pero se había equivocado, no había funcionado.

Maldijo internamente al genio Hyuga mientras desayunaba. Estaba furiosa con él por haber tardado tanto en venir a buscarla. Haría como dijo Temari, no se lo pondría fácil.

Se rió de sí misma. ¿A quién quería engañar? No podía hacerse la difícil, no cuando se trataba de él.

Tenten buscó el mensaje que Neji le había enviado el día anterior y apretó "responder".

 _Café Mora. 18 hs._ Fue todo lo que envió, junto con la dirección del café.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Sé que tal vez fue un poco corto, pero serán recompensados en el próximo ;)

¡Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado! Las críticas tanto positivas como negativas son siempre bien recibidas :)


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo. Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que se toman la molestia de comentar, me hacen muy feliz. Espero que les guste :)

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El café que había elegido Tenten era tranquilo, había algunas otras personas esparcidas por distintas mesas pero apenas se escuchaba un leve murmullo.

Neji llegó unos minutos antes de la hora estipulada, estaba ansioso por verla, necesitaba una respuesta de su parte. Se sentó y pidió un vaso de agua, sentía la boca seca. No sabía qué esperar y estaba nervioso por eso. Por su mente pasaban miles de escenarios diferentes, algunos más alentadores, otros todo lo contrario.

Pasaban siete minutos de las 18 hs y su nerviosismo aumentaba. Empezó a imaginar que tal vez ella se había arrepentido y no se presentaría. Decidió esperar, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo se le debía haber hecho tarde.

Tenten apuró el paso cuando vio que su reloj marcaba la hora a la que había citado a Neji. Salió de trabajar poco después de las 17 y pasó a su casa a cambiarse por algo más cómodo. Y más coqueto, sí, debía admitirlo. Quería arreglarse para él. Pero una vez que llegó a su casa, encontró a su novio con los ojos llorosos, sentado en los escalones de la entrada.

 _ **Flashback**_

— _¿Qué haces aquí? Acordamos que nos tomaríamos un tiempo_ _—preguntó tratando de no sonar cruel._

— _Lo sé, pero no quiero tomarme un tiempo, quiero que estemos juntos —respondió él poniéndose en pie y acercándose para sujetarla de los brazos—. Sabes que él no te merece, él te dejó ir y te lastimó_

— _Daichi, por favor, yo sí necesito un tiempo. Estoy confundida, quiero aclarar mis pensamientos —contestó la castaña tratando de armarse de paciencia. Se sentía pésimo porque lo veía realmente mal y ella en lo único que podía pensar era en que se le hacía tarde para reunirse con Neji._

— _Está todo muy claro, Tenten. Es a mí a quien debes elegir, con él saldrás herida de nuevo, sabes que es un ser egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo —dijo Daichi como si todo fuera obvio—. Ya sufriste mucho y a él no le importaste._

 _Los ojos chocolate se volvieron duros y él lo notó. Tenten estaba enojada porque sabía que a pesar de todo, Neji no era un egoísta. Él simplemente se había casado pensando estar enamorado. Sí, ella había sufrido por estar enamorada de él, pero eso el Hyuga no lo supo hasta mucho después, y él también había pasado mal extrañándola._

— _Ya basta —habló firme mientras se disponía a entrar a su casa—. Vete, voy a llegar tarde a un compromiso._

— _Vas a verlo a él, ¿verdad? —inquirió el hombre con reproche— Viene, te dice dos o tres palabras bonitas y ya caes de nuevo._

 _La castaña no respondió y abrió la puerta de su casa entrando lentamente. Daichi lo tomó como una afirmación._

— _Te vas a arrepentir por ser tan arrastrada —escupió con un deje de asco._

 _Tenten en este punto estaba furiosa. Entendía que estuviera molesto y lastimado, estaba en todo su derecho, pero ofenderla así ya era el colmo. Giró y dirigiéndole una mirada enojada le dijo:_

— _No es de tu incumbencia, nosotros ya terminamos. Y por favor, no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí después de haberme tratado de arrastrada._

 _Cerró la puerta rápidamente dando por terminada la discusión._

 _Mientras se cambiaba y su enojo se disipaba, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Quería mucho a Daichi, sabía que él había estado ahí para ella cuando más lo necesitó y dejarlo apenas aparecía Neji le dejaba un sabor amargo. Pero sabía que Temari tenía razón, si seguía con él sin amarlo o por lástima, iba a ser mucho peor._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Volvió a mirar su reloj y vio que eran las 18:21. Maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a correr, apenas le quedaban unas cuadras para llegar. Al dar vuelta la esquina divisó una figura conocida saliendo del café y corrió más rápido para alcanzarlo.

Neji había esperado lo más que su ansiedad le permitía. Le dolía el pecho y se sentía un idiota por haberse ilusionado con que ella aparecería. Seguro se había arrepentido al darse cuenta de que no valía la pena.

—Neji, ¡espera! —se detuvo en seco al escucharla.

—Ten… —dijo dándose la vuelta—. Creí que no vendrías.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó Tenten al tiempo que se detenía frente a él, jadeando—. Tuve un… imprevisto y se… se me hizo tarde… perdón.

—Está bien, no hay problema —dijo tranquilizadoramente el Hyuga—. ¿Entramos a tomar algo?

—Sí, perfecto —sonrió la castaña aun tratando de calmar su respiración.

Entraron y se sentaron en la misma mesa que había estado él minutos antes. Una camarera se les acercó y ordenaron lo que querían. En cuanto la moza se retiró, quedaron sumidos en un silencio que era apenas interrumpido por los murmullos de la poca gente alrededor.

—¿Qué tal tu estadía por aquí? —preguntó Tenten para romper el hielo.

—Agradable —respondió él—. El hotel que me recomendaste es bastante bueno.

—Me alegro… Y cuéntame… ¿has recorrido la ciudad? —inquirió— Hay sitios muy bonitos para conocer.

—Estuve paseando hoy, para ya sabes… hacer tiempo antes de venir y... pasé por una tienda con cosas muy bonitas y verás… yo… —él no estaba muy seguro de cómo decirle. A Tenten se le escapó una sonrisa y no pudo evitar pensar lo tierno que se veía nervioso, nunca lo había visto así. Neji terminó de hablar sacándola de sus pensamientos— te compré algo.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué me compraste? —preguntó curiosa. No se esperaba eso, por su actitud pensó que le contaría alguna anécdota vergonzosa que le hubiera ocurrido al deambular por la ciudad.

El Hyuga metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña caja aterciopelada. Se la pasó por encima de la mesa y ella la tomó, abriéndola suavemente. Era una delicada pulsera de plata con una piedra color turquesa a modo de dije. Tenten sonrió, para cualquier persona sería impensable que Neji, el genio Hyuga, tan serio y duro como se mostraba, entrara a una tienda y eligiera una joya. Pero para ella no era impensable, ella lo conocía muy bien y amaba saberse conocedora de ese lado tierno y detallista que nadie más imaginaba que tenía. Había una pequeña nota junto a la pulsera y Tenten pudo reconocer la prolija caligrafía del hombre que tenía enfrente. _"Para la mujer más especial de mi vida"_ , leyó y se le aguaron los ojos.

—Es hermosa, Neji. Gracias —susurró, no confiando en su voz—. No debiste molestarte.

—No es una molestia, Ten —sonrió un poco él—. Déjame colocártela.

La castaña no dijo nada y le tendió la mano junto con la cajita. El hombre delicadamente colocó la pulsera en la muñeca de la joven y luego llevó la mano de ella hacia su boca, dándole un suave beso en el dorso.

—Te amo —le susurró aún sin soltarla—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Tenten no pudo contener más las lágrimas y éstas empezaron a rodar silenciosamente por sus mejillas. No sabía qué decir, era todo tan perfecto que tenía miedo de despertarse en cualquier momento. De repente sintió que las cosas iban demasiado rápido y la embargó la sensación de que en cualquier momento se detendrían abruptamente y se golpearía. Tuvo miedo de apresurarse, de aceptar a Neji sin razonar, de ilusionarse y terminar herida. Se soltó de su agarre, dejando su mano reposar sobre la mesa.

En eso, apareció nuevamente la camarera con sus pedidos. El Hyuga le agradeció, pero Tenten apenas lo notó, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Neji, yo… —comenzó pero se detuvo, soltó un suspiro y continuó—. Necesito un tiempo. No puedes esperar que apareciéndote un día de repente y confesándome tus sentimientos, deje todo por ti.

 _"Aunque muero por hacerlo",_ pensó para sí misma, _"Temari tiene razón, debo pensar las cosas con calma"._ Pero también era difícil, él era todo lo que ella siempre quiso. Trató de mostrar un semblante sereno y disimular la batalla que estaba teniendo internamente.

—Necesito pensar, no puedo saber qué es lo que quiero de la noche a la mañana —prosiguió la castaña—. Espero que entiendas que tenía mi vida rehecha aquí. Y tú… viniste a cambiar todo.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, Ten… Quiero que sepas que voy a esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Tú me esperaste años y voy a recompensarte eso, hacer que valga la pena, lo prometo —dijo Neji al tiempo que volvía a tomar su mano, envolviéndola en las suyas—. Pero también quiero que sepas que no voy a quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, voy a luchar por ti así tenga todas las de perder. Y cuando estés lista, cuando hayas tomado una decisión, la aceptaré sea cual sea.

Tenten asintió lentamente. Lo que él le decía era hermoso, algo que siempre quiso escuchar de él. Y se notaba decidido, en la forma de hablar y de mirarla tan intensamente.

—Se nos enfriará el café —dijo ella con voz susurrante aún.

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez, hasta que nuevamente Tenten lo rompió.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte por aquí?

—Había pensado irme el domingo—respondió él—. Lee me dijo que está todo tranquilo por allá en el trabajo, así que puedo quedarme estos días y ya sabes, tratar de conquistarte.

Lo último lo dijo con una media sonrisa, un poco juguetona pero ella pudo notar en sus ojos que hablaba en serio. No puedo evitar corresponder, sonriendo ampliamente.

Conversaron largo y tendido por un buen rato, tenían muchísimo sobre lo que ponerse al día. Hablaron sobre sus trabajos, sobre qué hobbies y gustos mantenían a pesar del tiempo, ella le preguntaba a Neji sobre sus amigos en la ciudad y le contaba sobre algunos que ella había conocido en esta. Tenten estaba feliz, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, parecía que nada había cambiado. El enojo de ambos de estos años sin comunicarse se había disipado completamente. No podían permitirse seguir intoxicándose con sentimientos negativos, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo de sus vidas.

Caía la noche cuando se acercó la camarera a avisarles que el café estaba por cerrar.

Salieron del local, y el castaño se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa. Eran los últimos días del verano por lo que la noche estaba cálida pero corría una brisa un poco fresca. Caminaron pausadamente, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Aunque no era un silencio incómodo, ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin necesidad de agregar palabras. De vez en cuando Tenten hablaba, señalando y comentando algo sobre lugares por los que pasaban. Él se limitaba a asentir o a responder con algún monosílabo. Así eran ellos, así habían sido siempre. Él; serio, tranquilo y callado. Ella; ocurrente, espontánea y divertida.

Una vez llegaron, se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Era el momento de despedirse, pero internamente ninguno de los dos quería. Tenten abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa, y se volteó para saludar. Al ver que ella hacía ademán de despedirse, Neji se adelantó.

—Estaba pensado, mañana es viernes, ¿te parece si hacemos algo cuando salgas de trabajar? —sugirió apresuradamente— Podríamos ir al cine o a donde quieras.

El rostro de la castaña se iluminó. ¡Neji Hyuga estaba pidiéndole una cita!

—Al cine me parece bien —respondió sonriendo—. Si me dejas escoger la película, claro.

Neji rió un poco y accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ellos siempre habían tenido problemas para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué película mirar. Pero ahora no le importaba, lo único que quería era estar con ella y verla sonreír. No, sonreír no. Sonreírle a él. Como estaba sonriéndole ahora.

Sin poder resistir el impulso se acercó a ella y la pegó a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura. Tenten se sobresaltó pues no esperaba ese movimiento de su parte, pero reaccionó apoyando suavemente las palmas en su pecho. Él estaba mirándola profundamente a los ojos y ella sintió que se derretiría bajo esa mirada perlada. Por unos cuantos segundos se quedaron así; el Hyuga no se acercó más, dándole la opción de que se separara si eso quería. Pero la castaña no quería alejarlo. Al contrario, quería pegarse todo lo que pudiera a él, al calor que emanaba su cuerpo y a ese embriagante aroma que sólo podía ser descripto como Neji. Deslizó las manos desde su pecho hasta entrelazarlas detrás de su cuello y cerró los ojos inclinándose levemente hacia adelante.

Inmediatamente Neji acortó la distancia y unió sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso suave, lento y largo. Quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, mostrarle que todo lo que había dicho más temprano en el café era verdad.

Tenten se sintió desfallecer, la ternura con la que estaba besándola la abrumaba, pero de una buena manera.

Ninguno de los dos quería que el beso terminara, no querían separarse, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que hacerlo. Sin soltarse del abrazó, él habló.

—Pasaré por ti mañana, ¿a las 19 está bien? —preguntó bajito.

—Sí, perfecto —murmuró la castaña.

Neji sonrió y le dio un corto beso antes de soltarla. Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se dio vuelta para irse.

La joven se quedó parada unos segundos, mirando su espalda alejarse. Ingresó a su hogar, cerró la puerta y se quedó unos segundos apoyada en la misma. Sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo y su corazón latía un poco acelerado. Ese beso había sido como siempre imaginó que sería un beso de él. Había sido perfecto. Se sintió como una adolescente enamorada y otra vez sintió miedo de estar ilusionándose demasiado pronto.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado! Las críticas tanto positivas como negativas son siempre bien recibidas :)


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo. Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que se toman la molestia de comentar, me hacen muy feliz. Espero que les guste.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin fines de lucro.

Un agradecimiento especial a tiyana y neku hyuga que comentan siempre :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

El viernes a Tenten se le había hecho eterno, deseando que se hiciera la hora en la que Neji pasaría a buscarla. Ahora por fin estaba tranquilamente en su casa, tomando un café con unas tostadas. Su celular sonó pero no atendió. Sabía que sería Daichi ya que había pasado todo el día llamándola o dejándole mensajes, diciendo que quería hablar con ella y disculparse. Recordó que él también había prometido que lucharía por ella. Suspiró, sólo esperaba que no decidiera aparecerse por su casa otra vez.

Dejó la taza en el fregadero una vez que hubo terminado y subió a su habitación. Todavía tenía una hora antes de que el Hyuga fuera, así que decidió darse una ducha relajante. Saldría al cine con Neji, el amor de su vida, reflexionó mientras el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo, era lo que siempre había deseado. Todavía no podía sacarse la sensación de los labios de él sobre los suyos. Tan cálidos y suaves. Había sido un beso tierno, sí, pero quería más.

Faltando 10 minutos para la hora acordada, Neji ya se encontraba fuera de la casa de la castaña con un delicado ramo de tulipanes rojos y blancos en la mano. Se había sentido un poco observado yendo hasta allí con las flores. La gente por la calle lo miraba y sonreían, no de mala manera, al contrario, pero a él no le gustaba saberse el centro de las miradas de todos. Antes de golpear la puerta, otras dudas lo embargaron. ¿Y si a ella no le gustaban? ¿Si le parecía demasiado que le llevara flores? Se sintió patético poniéndose nervioso por esos detalles. Parecía un adolescente inexperto, y la verdad es que lo era en cierto sentido, cosas como esta jamás las había hecho. Con su ex esposa no solía tener este tipo de detalles.

Sacando todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, presionó el timbre y esperó. Tenten abrió la puerta casi enseguida, y él se apresuró a extenderle el ramo. Su rostro se iluminó mientras tomaba las flores y las miraba, mientras musitaba un tímido "gracias". Era un ramo no muy grande y sencillamente arreglado, bien del estilo de Neji, pensó.

—Son hermosas —dijo la castaña refiriéndose a las flores—. Dame un minuto que las pondré en un jarrón con agua.

Se apresuró a hacer lo que dijo, no quería dejar a Neji esperando en la puerta.

Volvió rápidamente, él estaba recostado en el umbral observándola con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Claro —respondió él—, pero tendrás que guiarme tú, no tengo idea dónde hay un cine.

Tenten sonrió y le indicó que la siguiera comenzando a caminar.

Poco rato después, estaban sentados mirando una película de acción, de las favoritas de la castaña. Habían comprado palomitas y un par de bebidas antes de entrar. Neji no estaba prestando mucha atención, se limitaba a mirar de reojo a su acompañante. Se veía tan emocionada con lo que pasaba en la pantalla, que él sólo podía contemplarla y sonreír. De a ratos ella se acercaba para susurrarle (lo más bajo que su emoción le permitía) algún comentario sobre lo que sucedía.

Cuando salieron nuevamente a la calle, decidieron que darían una vuelta por los alrededores. Al ser viernes por la noche, en las calles de la ciudad se podía notar bastante movimiento, las personas salían a divertirse aprovechando los últimos días de calor. Tenten no paraba de dar saltitos y comentar lo genial que había estado la película, a lo que él simplemente sonreía y contestaba con sus típicos monosílabos.

Caminaron hasta la rambla y una vez allí decidieron continuar por la misma, cruzándose con quienes salían a ejercitarse, pasear a sus mascotas o a hacer lo mismo que hacían ellos, caminar tranquilamente.

Llegaron a un mirador, y se detuvieron a apreciar la vista. Tenten sintió que el aire frío de la noche se colaba a través de su abrigo y envolvió su propio cuerpo con sus brazos. Al notarlo, Neji se acercó y la abrazó.

La castaña giró en sus brazos, recostando la cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante. Se quedó ahí, disfrutando del calor que él desprendía. Sonrió y decidió que los brazos de Neji se habían convertido en su lugar favorito en el mundo.

—Ten… —la llamó él en un susurro. Los ojos chocolates se encontraron con los perlados cuando ella levantó su rostro.

Con suma delicadeza, el castaño acarició la mejilla de la chica antes de inclinarse y besarla lentamente.

—Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver —murmuró Tenten cuando se separaron.

El Hyuga asintió en silencio y le tendió una mano que ella aceptó gustosa. Caminaron en silencio, uno para nada incómodo, tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a su destino; la casa de Tenten.

—Mañana en la tarde podríamos ir al café del otro día, ¿qué dices?—preguntó Neji mientas ella abría la puerta.

—Lo siento, tengo la tarde ocupada —respondió la castaña con una sonrisa de disculpa, dándose la vuelta para encararlo—. Me reuniré a con algunos compañeros de trabajo.

—Está bien, entiendo —comentó él un poco desilusionado, pero no se daría por vencido, le quedaban dos días en la ciudad y pensaba aprovecharlos—. Entonces… ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

—Me parece perfecto —sonrió Tenten—. Nos vemos mañana por la noche entonces.

Neji hizo un gesto de asentimiento y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar casi pegado a ella, que sin esperar más rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos y acercó su rostro. Sus alientos chocaron y sin esperar un segundo más, juntaron sus labios.

El beso que había comenzado tierno, se fue tornando en uno más apasionado. El Hyuga acariciaba su cintura y su espalda por sobre la ropa y en un momento la hizo caminar de espaldas, sin romper el beso, hasta que ella quedó recostada en la pared a un costado de la puerta.

Tenten enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Neji, atrayéndolo hacia ella para profundizar más el beso, si es que era posible.

El hombre pegó su cuerpo al de la castaña y acarició sus labios con la lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Permiso que ella no dudó en concederle, separando sus labios y dejando que sus lenguas jugaran y exploraran la boca del otro.

Cuando el aire les falto, separaron sus labios pero sus cuerpos seguían sin soltarse. Neji apoyó la frente en la de ella y se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos con la respiración agitada.

La castaña tragó saliva y pudo ver reflejado en los ojos perla el mismo deseo que ella sentía. Tenía ganas de tomarlo de la camisa y halarlo hasta dentro de su casa para besarlo hasta perder el conocimiento. Quería con todo su ser que se quedara a pasar la noche, entregarse a él sin pensar en nada más. Pero a su vez sentía que estaría yendo demasiado rápido, y ella se había prometido a sí misma que tomaría las cosas con calma.

Por su parte, Neji leyó en los ojos chocolate cómo ella se debatía internamente. Imaginaba que estaría deliberando si invitarlo a pasar o no, y si bien se moría por llevarla a su habitación y hacerla suya, no iba a presionarla. Se obligó a separarse un poco de ella pero sin romper el contacto visual.

—Creo que debería irme ya —dijo.

—Sí… —contestó ella bajito. No sabía qué más decir.

—Pasaré por ti para la cena —le recordó antes de tomar entre sus manos el rostro de la mujer frente a él, acercándose para rozar sus labios y susurrar—. Buenas noches, preciosa.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Tenten aún con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando sintió que él se alejaba.

Se sonrieron y Neji dio media vuelta para marcharse.

La castaña cerró la puerta lentamente, sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Subió las escaleras y al llegar al cuarto se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Cerró los ojos pero en lo único que podía pensar era en ese beso que había dejado todo su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo por el Hyuga. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser una cobarde y no decirle que entrara. ¿De qué tenía miedo? Si se notaba que Neji realmente quería estar con ella y se tomaba en serio lo de "conquistarla". Pero aun así dudaba, no por él específicamente, sino porque ya había sufrido por amor y no quería volver a lo mismo.

... ... ... ... ...

—¿No contestarás el teléfono? —preguntó Karui al ver que Tenten ignoraba por completo el sonido de llamada entrante.

—No, seguro es Daichi otra vez —suspiró resignada.

Estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de Omoi, tomando café y comiendo muffins que la castaña había preparado para compartir.

—Tal vez deberías contestar, hablar con él un poco —sugirió el dueño de casa—. No parece que vaya a rendirse.

—No quiero hablar con él, ya lo hice y prometió que lucharía por mí —dijo la aludida—, pero lo único que hace es agobiarme. ¿Pueden creer que hoy por la mañana se apareció en casa con un ramo gigante de flores, un oso de peluche y chocolates? Cuando le dije que no volveríamos se enojó y arrojó todo al piso, insultándome en el proceso.

—Qué fastidio —habló Darui con su típica expresión aburrida—. Es muy intenso.

—A mí me parece tierno —volvió a decir Karui, pero luego se detuvo a pensar y cambió su expresión a una molesta—. Todo menos la parte de insultarte, claro, lo golpearía por eso.

—Pues a mí se me aparece un tipo con todo eso y vomito —comentó Samui tan fría como siempre, llegando desde la cocina con un poco más de café.

—De todas maneras, ¿por qué terminaron? —preguntó la pelirroja poniendo expresión curiosa.

—Eso no importa —Tenten trató de evadir el tema pero su compañera no iba a ponérselo fácil, mientras que Omoi le preguntaba si estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado.

La castaña sólo les había contado de la ruptura, mas nunca les explicó las razones. Suspiró y decidió que les contaría ahora, después de todo, ellos se habían vuelto muy amigos en el tiempo que ella había estado viviendo allí.

—Así que un amor del pasado —exclamó Karui emocionada. Era increíble ver cómo esa mujer de carácter tan fuerte podía llegar a ser tan sensible con esos temas—. ¡Qué lindo!

—¿Y qué estás esperando para saltar a los brazos de hombre? —preguntó la rubia— Se nota que ambos se aman, no esperes más.

—No lo sé, deberías pensar bien las cosas —dijo Omoi—. Debes estar segura, viven en ciudades diferentes, tendrías que mudarte, además de que ya has sufrido bastante por él y…

—No fastidies, Omoi —lo interrumpió Darui, quitando su expresión de aburrimiento por un instante—. Lo que menos precisa Tenten ahora es que salgas con tus dudas a ponérselo más difícil.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Samui —concordó la pelirroja—. No esperes más, ya han perdido mucho tiempo de sus vidas.

Tenten se limitaba a escucharlos en silencio, sopesando cada cosa que le decían. Estaban poniendo en palabras todos los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza. Sentía que iba a explotar.

—Chicos, por favor —les pidió—. Cambiemos de tema, prefiero relajarme y dejar de pensar en eso por un rato.

—Tienes razón, perdónanos —se disculpó Darui.

Todos asintieron y cambiaron rápidamente a una conversación más amena. Tenten les había tomado mucho cariño a todos y cada uno de ellos, con sus personalidades tan características. Sin duda, si decidía volverse a su antigua ciudad con Neji, los extrañaría mucho.

... ... ... ... ...

En la nochecita, la castaña salió del baño y se dirigió hacia el armario. Se llevó una mano al el mentón y se quedó con expresión pensativa por unos minutos. No tenía idea de qué ponerse para salir a cenar con Neji. No sabía a qué restaurante irían, tal vez fuera uno elegante o tal vez fuera una pizzería informal. Conociéndolo, se inclinaba más por la primera opción.

Emitió un gruñido de protesta, frustrada. Sacó varias prendas del ropero y las arrojó en la cama. Después de rebuscar por un buen rato y pensarlo bien, se decidió por un sencillo vestido azul oscuro, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, y unos tacones no muy altos. Se dejó el cabello suelto y aplicó un poco de maquillaje, algo simple, para no quedar exagerada.

El castaño tocó el timbre a la hora que le había avisado por mensaje que pasaría. Cuando ella le abrió la puerta se quedó pasmado mirándola, se veía hermosa. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza; empezando por esas piernas largas y delicadas, siguiendo por sus deliciosas caderas a las que el vestido se ceñía perfectamente, subiendo a su delicada cintura que lo tentaba a acariciarla…

—Hola —habló ella haciendo que él mirara directo a sus ojos, notando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Claramente se había puesto nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada suya.

—Hola —sonrió de medio lado Neji—. Estás hermosa.

—Oh, gracias —su sonrojo se acentuó un poco más, pero igualmente sonrió coqueta y agregó—. La verdad es que tú estás muy guapo.

—Gracias a usted, señorita —respondió con fingido acento formal.

Se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola para darle un beso corto que ella correspondió de buena gana.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó el castaño alejándose y tendiéndole la mano.

—Vamos —respondió Tenten sonriendo contenta y tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado! Las críticas tanto positivas como negativas son siempre bien recibidas :)


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo. Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que se toman la molestia de comentar, me hacen muy feliz. También a quienes agregan la historia a favoritos o la siguen. Espero que les guste.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

La cena había sido genial. El restaurante que Neji había elegido era bastante elegante y tranquilo, tal como pensó Tenten que sería su estilo para una primera cena como cita. Se alegró de haber escogido ponerse un vestido.

Habían conversado todo el rato, aunque obviamente la que más hablaba era ella, pero se notaba que ambos estaban felices en compañía del otro.

Al llegar a casa de la castaña, ésta abrió la puerta y se giró para encararlo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, esperando recibir su beso. Ya era como su pequeña rutina de despedida cada vez que él la acompañaba a su casa.

—¿Me perdonas por haber tardado tanto en venir por ti?—preguntó de repente el castaño, separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Tenten a modo de respuesta sólo pudo volver a besarlo. ¿Que si lo perdonaba? Por supuesto que lo perdonaba. Estaría loca si no lo hiciera.

Cuando les faltó el aire, la castaña habló primero. Estaba decidida.

—Estaba pensando… tal vez querías pasar, podríamos tomar algo —sonrió sugerentemente, jugando con el cuello de la camisa del Hyuga.

—Me parece un excelente plan —sonrió él antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de ella y empujarla suavemente al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

Un rato después, se encontraban recostados en el sillón, cada uno con una copa de vino en la mano y la botella apoyada sobre la mesita frente a ellos.

—Entonces… ¿te irás mañana? —preguntó Tenten antes de volver a llevarse la copa a los labios.

—Sí, mañana por la tarde—respondió él, al tiempo que se inclinaba para dejar su copa vacía junto a la botella—. Debo volver al trabajo, no puedo seguir pretendiendo que Lee me cubra.

—Pero eres el jefe, Neji —le reprochó—. Puedes permitirte tomarte unos días sin que nadie te diga nada.

—Lo sé, Ten —sonrió de costado, le gustaba saber que ella no quería que se fuera—. Precisamente porque soy el jefe debo estar allá para controlar que todo funcione bien, no debo estar tantos días fuera.

Tenten suspiró resignada, no quería dejarlo ir tan pronto. Al menos lo tendría para ella el resto de la noche, pensó.

Recordó su plan de hacerse la difícil como le había dicho Temari pero después lo pensó mejor, ¿para qué? Si esto era todo lo que había querido por muchos años. Samui y Karui tenían razón, ¿qué esperaba?

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se impulsó para pasar una de sus piernas por encima de Neji, hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo besó. Él no dudó en corresponderle.

Primero fue un beso lento, lleno de sentimientos que habían sido guardados por muchos años, pero en el momento que las manos de Neji comenzaron a acariciar los muslos desnudos de Tenten, el beso fue aumentando de intensidad.

Se separaron sólo un momento, en el que ella aprovechó para susurrar lo que siempre quiso decirle.

—Te amo, Neji.

Los ojos perla brillaron con una mezcla de ternura y deseo, la sujetó firme y volvió a besarla. Sus lenguas chocaron y juguetearon, explorando la boca del otro. La castaña dirigió sus manos a los botones de la camisa del chico y empezó a desprenderlos uno a uno, mientras él besaba su cuello. Se besaron y acariciaron con avidez, quitándose la ropa que tanto les estorbaba.

... ... ... ... ...

Al día siguiente Tenten despertó en su cama, la cubría apenas una fina sábana y sentía un musculoso brazo abrazándola por la cintura.

Giró sobre su espalda para encontrarse con el rostro de Neji dormido, a escasos centímetros del suyo. En algún momento de la noche habían llegado a su habitación y después de algunas horas más de pasión, se habían abandonado al sueño.

Sonrió feliz. Se acercó más, pegándose a él, y depositó besos cortos a lo largo de su mandíbula, subiendo lentamente hasta su oído.

—Buenos días —susurró.

Neji la apretó fuerte, aún sin abrir los ojos pero respondió un cariñoso "buenos días" antes de buscar su boca.

Se sentía completo al fin, ese vacío dentro de él había desaparecido. Llegó a pensar que estaba soñando, pero se alegraba de que no fuera así. La besó lento, mostrándole lo mucho que la quería.

—¿Desayunamos? —preguntó Tenten cuando se separaron.

—¿Qué hora es? —Neji se fijó en el reloj que tenía ella sobre su mesita de noche, las 11:43. Sonrió de medio lado— Creo que a esta hora sería mejor almorzar.

—Tienes razón, vamos —estuvo de acuerdo ella, mientras se levantaba a buscar algo de ropa que ponerse.

El castaño se levantó y a paso lento se dirigió a la sala, su ropa había quedado toda esparcida por allá. Tenten aprovechó para observarlo y volver a deleitarse con la imagen de su cuerpo. Sabía que seguro tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro pero no le importó.

Después de almorzar, Neji dijo que debía pasar al hotel a buscar sus cosas para después dirigirse al aeropuerto, y ella insistió en que lo acompañaría, obviamente.

Rato más tarde llegaron al aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra y Tenten se quedó a acompañarlo mientras esperaba que saliera su vuelo.

—¿Sabes? —habló ella de repente— Este ha sido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.

—Puedo hacerme una idea —comentó el Hyuga antes de acercarse a darle un beso—. También de la mía.

Por respuesta recibió un cálido abrazo de su compañera y se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que escucharon que el vuelo estaba por partir. Antes de darse la vuelta para irse, Neji la besó apasionadamente y le susurró que la amaba, prometiéndole que volvería a verla en cuanto pudiera. Ella contuvo las lágrimas hasta que lo vio dirigirse a la sala de embarque.

De camino a su casa, las lágrimas caían sin control, pero no estaba segura si lloraba porque lo extrañaría o si era de felicidad porque por fin él era de ella, y ella de él.

Antes de preparar la cena, recibió un mensaje de Temari preguntándole si podía llamarla. Seguro su amiga estaba muy ansiosa por tener novedades de la situación. No le respondió ya que decidió ser ella quien efectuara la llamada.

—¡Ten! No me has mandado ni un mensaje para contarme qué tal va todo —la regañó la rubia apenas atendió el teléfono.

—Lo siento, he estado ocupada —se disculpó.

—¿Ah, sí? Empieza de una vez a contarme qué es lo que te ha tenido tan ocupada como para no escribirme —se impacientó Temari.

—No qué sino quién —corrigió la castaña riendo por el regaño—. Ya sabes; Neji. Hemos pasado un fin de semana maravilloso. Tuvo que irse en la tarde para volver al trabajo mañana.

—Tenten… —suspiró su amiga— ¿Qué pasó con lo que dijimos de tomarte un tiempo para ti sola?

—Lo sé, sé que me dijiste que me mantuviera lejos de él y de Daichi para aclarar mis ideas, pero simplemente no pude —reconoció—. Lo tenía aquí diciéndome que me ama, ¿cómo podía hacerme la difícil si fue lo que siempre quise?

Temari rió. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga de ojos chocolate no podría mantenerse firme a esa idea. Pero no podía culparla, seguro nadie podría en esa situación.

—De todas maneras —prosiguió Tenten—. Tal vez es un poco pronto, pero estaba pensando en volver a mudarme para allá. No sé cuánto tiempo soportaré que estemos viviendo en ciudades diferentes.

—Sí, puede que sea pronto, pero de todas maneras llevará un tiempo que planees todo lo de la mudanza —comentó Temari—. Debes dejar tu trabajo, ver qué haces con tu casa, entre otras cosas. Así que cuanto antes arranques con los trámites, mejor.

—Tienes razón —estuvo de acuerdo.

—Como siempre —se rió la rubia—. Ahora cuéntame qué tanto hicieron en estos días. ¡Y no omitas detalles!

Tenten rió y le contó todo, con lujo de detalles claro, su amiga así lo quería y si no lo hacía la mataría. También le contó la situación con su ex novio, y confesó que sólo sentía pena por haber dejado que él se ilusionara. Temari la reconfortó diciéndole que no era su culpa, que ella había dado todo de sí para que funcionara, pero que a veces el corazón no quiere olvidar y no hay con qué darle. La castaña sonrió, su amiga siempre tenía las palabras justas para hacerla sentir mejor.

Más tarde esa noche, acababa de salir de la ducha y se disponía a acostarse cuando su celular sonó, indicándole que tenía un mensaje. Su corazón se aceleró mientras lo tomaba y leía;

 _Buenas noches, preciosa. Hace un rato bajé del avión, supongo que debes estar durmiendo y verás esto mañana. No quería despertarte, por eso no llamé. Te amo._

Con una sonrisa, respondió;

 _Justo estaba acostándome. Imagino que estarás cansado y tendrás que trabajar temprano. Descansa y hablamos mañana. También te amo._

Se metió en la cama aun sonriendo. Seguro Neji había llegado agotado a su casa pero de todas formas se había tomado un segundo para escribirle. No le importaba que no fuera una llamada, habían pasado casi todo el día juntos, ya hablarían mañana.

... ... ... ... ...

—Entonces… ¿qué estás esperando para contarme qué tal te fue? —preguntó efusivamente su amigo de cabello negro apenas habían quedado solos en su oficina.

—Tranquilízate, Lee —dijo Neji—. Déjame ponerme al día con el trabajo de la semana pasada y después te cuento.

—Asumo que fue algo muy bueno, para que estés sonriendo —comentó su amigo.

Recién en ese momento el Hyuga cayó en la cuenta de que era verdad, estaba sonriendo como un estúpido. Rápidamente quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y frunció el ceño hacia su interlocutor que rió divertido.

—Sí, fue bueno —respondió secamente.

—Lo último que supe fue que le dijiste que la amas pero justo llegó su noviecito. Vamos, cuéntame que pasó el resto de los días —volvió a insistir el chico de cejas pobladas.

Neji suspiró resignado y viéndose sin escapatoria, se dispuso a contarle lo que había pasado. Sin excesivos detalles, claro. No le contaría sobre la pulsera ni sobre las flores, tenía una imagen de hombre frío y duro que mantener.

—Oh, amigo mío, no sabes cuánto me alegro —exclamó casi gritando el pelinegro—. ¡Al fin le están haciendo caso a sus corazones y su llama de la juventud!

El hombre de ojos perlados negó con la cabeza pero sonrió de medio lado, su amigo nunca iba a cambiar esa efusividad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Ni su manera de decir, según Neji, estupideces.

—¿Volverá a mudarse para aquí? —siguió curioseando su compañero.

—No lo sé, no lo hablamos —le respondió.

—Claro, claro, debían estar muy ocupados haciendo otras cosas —dijo Lee haciendo movimientos con sus pobladas cejas de arriba a abajo.

—No —lo cortó el Hyuga—. Es sólo que es todo muy reciente aún, no sé qué opine ella al respecto.

—Pues pregúntale —contestó sencillamente—. Ambos se aman, ¿para qué seguir separados? Dejen de perder el tiempo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —reconoció Neji—. En algún momento se lo sugeriré.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —exclamó su amigo entusiasmado— No te tardes, cuanto antes mejor. No eres el único que la extraña, todos queremos que vuelva.

Neji asintió en silencio. Miró la hora en su celular, deseando que pasara rápido. Quería llegar a su casa para poder llamar a su castaña favorita. Apenas había pasado un día y ya extrañaba su voz.

... ... ... ... ...

El tiempo pasaba lento para ambos, los días se hacían largos esperando que llegara la noche para hablar. Aunque casi siempre se estaban mensajeando, era mucho mejor escuchar sus voces directamente. Antes de dormir era el momento en el que alguno de los dos llamaba al otro y pasaban largo rato hablando.

Una de esas noches fue que Neji le propuso mudarse con él, alegando que ya no soportaba la distancia. Había viajado en un par de ocasiones a verla y siempre pasaban maravillosos fines de semana juntos, pero debido al trabajo se le complicaba poder ir seguido.

Tenten lo sorprendió diciéndole que ella ya tenía casi todo pronto para mudarse en cuanto quisiera. Planeaba decírselo como sorpresa cuando tuviera todo listo pero a raíz de la propuesta de él, no se contuvo y le confesó.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos aguantaba más estar separados. Ambos querían despertar juntos cada mañana y compartir cada detalle de sus vidas.

Hoy por fin Tenten estaba llegando a la enorme casa del Hyuga. Casi cuatro meses después de aquel día en que Neji se presentó en su casa a decirle lo que sentía por ella. Él venía a su lado, ayudándola con algunas maletas y cajas.

Pasaron gran parte del día acomodando las pertenencias de ella en la casa. Terminando de arreglar su ropa en el armario, la castaña observó que a pesar de todo sobraba espacio en el estante, era muy grande y ella no tenía tanta ropa como para llenarlo.

—Listo, ya terminé —comentó mientras se giraba para observarlo recostado en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirándola.

—¿Sabes? Recién hoy me di cuenta de lo solo que me sentía aquí—dijo pausadamente Neji al tiempo que ella caminaba hasta la cama y se tumbaba al lado suyo—. Y que la casa fuera tan grande sólo aumentaba esa sensación de vacío. Pero ahora que estás aquí, realmente lo siento como un hogar.

Tenten lo escuchaba en silencio, se había acomodado abrazándolo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Él bajó sus manos para rodearla y siguió hablando.

—Será aún mejor cuando tengamos hijos y estén correteando de un lado para otro por la casa, ¿no lo crees? Digo, no ahora, pero en algún tiempo podría ser.

A la castaña el corazón le latió más rápido. Neji estaba hablándole de hijos, lo que realmente significaba que deseaba un futuro con ella. Casi se le derrite el corazón escuchándolo, dándose cuenta de que él se detenía a imaginarse cómo sería la vida de ambos más adelante. Imaginó dos pequeños corriendo y jugando por los pasillos de la mansión y sonrió. Sí, definitivamente ella también quería eso.

Se incorporó en la cama y lo besó. No era necesario que le dijera nada más, se entendían perfectamente sin palabras, demostrándose con acciones todo lo que sentían.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado! Las críticas tanto positivas como negativas son siempre bien recibidas :)


	7. Epílogo

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el último capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído, y sobre todo comentado, de verdad me hacen inmensamente feliz. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

El sábado Tenten despertó cuando sintió la luz del sol entrar por la ventana ya que alguien había corrido la cortina. Refunfuñó y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas, en un intento por seguir durmiendo.

—Es hora de levantarse, dormilona —dijo Neji en voz baja, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama y retiraba las mantas—. Ya es mediodía.

—Pero quiero seguir durmiendo —protestó la castaña haciendo un mohín, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Amor, ya casi acabo de preparar el almuerzo, tienes quince minutos para levantarte. Si no lo haces te sacaré yo mismo de aquí —la amenazó pero se inclinó a darle un beso en la coronilla.

El Hyuga se levantó para irse y ella sonrió. Seguro él había cocinado lasagna, tal como ella había manifestado tener ganas de comer anoche, antes de irse a la cama.

En estos dos años que llevaban viviendo juntos, Tenten había descubierto que su marido era un gran chef, aunque jamás se lo había imaginado. Casi siempre cocinaba ella o encargaban algo debido al poco tiempo que les dejaban sus trabajos, pero en estos últimos meses Neji hacía todo lo posible por complacer los antojos de su embarazada esposa, y sin duda lo hacía de maravilla.

Sabiendo que él cumpliría sus dichos de venir a sacarla en brazos de la cama si se demoraba, decidió levantarse. Luego de refrescarse la cara, bajó a la cocina para encontrarse al castaño con el delantal rosa que ella había comprado, sacando la lasagna del horno.

—Qué sexy estás —le comentó bromeando con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a colaborar con él, poniendo platos, vasos y cubiertos en la mesa.

Neji rió por lo bajo y llevó la comida hasta la mesa.

—También preparé jugo de naranja natural —dijo dirigiéndose al refrigerador y sacando una jarra.

—¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor? —preguntó la castaña y se acercó a él una vez que hubo depositado la bebida sobre la mesa. Lo rodeó con los brazos y se paró de puntitas para darle un corto beso.

—Nunca lo habías mencionado —respondió Neji un poco en broma.

—Pues lo eres —reiteró ella y le dio otro beso antes de agregar—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —dijo el hombre de ojos perlados, acariciando el abultado vientre de ella, antes de corregirse—. Los amo.

Tenten sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarlo, más profundo esta vez.

—Comamos, antes de que se enfríe —habló cuando se separaron.

Se sentaron y Neji sirvió dos platos, pasándole uno a su mujer antes de servir el jugo en sus respectivos vasos. Tenten se llevó un trozo de lasagna a la boca y cerró los ojos, saboreándola.

—Te quedó deliciosa, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de comer esto—exclamó abriendo sus ojos chocolate y sonriéndole a su esposo, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Neji era feliz consintiéndola. A él le encantaba verla contenta, con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y ese brillo tan característico en los ojos.

—¿A qué hora quedaste de verte con los chicos? —preguntó la castaña. Ya eran todos adultos hace mucho tiempo, pero para ella seguirían siendo "los chicos".

—A las 16:30, nos vamos a juntar en casa de Choji—respondió él—. Antes de eso pasaré a dejarte con Ino.

Tenten transitaba el sexto mes de embarazo y sus amigas habían decidido organizarle un baby shower en casa de la rubia. Mientras tanto, por decisión de Sakura, los padres se juntarían en otra casa a cuidar de los niños para que las madres tuvieran "tiempo de chicas", aprovechando la ocasión.

Al terminar de comer, ella se dispuso a levantar la mesa pero Neji le sugirió que subiera a aprontarse, que él se encargaría de lavar los platos. La castaña estuvo de acuerdo, quería darse un baño relajante y luego decidir qué ponerse. Era una tarea complicada porque su panza estaba cada vez más grande y ya casi nada de su ropa le quedaba.

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo desnudo, Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en estos años que llevaba con Neji. Cada día estaba más contenta que el anterior, si es que eso era posible.

Por su parte, el castaño no estaba muy alejado de la situación de ella. Se habían tomado todo con calma, desde que habían declarado sus sentimientos supieron que no había prisas, ya no se separarían más.

Hacía poco menos de un año que le había pedido que se casara con él y ella había aceptado gustosa. No mucho tiempo después de la boda habían decidido que era un buen momento para ser padres, era algo que ambos deseaban y cuando tuvieron la noticia de que ella había quedado embarazada, se sintieron más felices que nunca.

Tenten estaba teniendo un embarazo tranquilo, sin complicaciones y pasaba sonriendo de buen humor. Cada poco tiempo venía con algún antojo que Neji hacía hasta lo imposible por cumplir, a veces sorprendiéndola, y a ella se le derretía el corazón de amor ante esos gestos.

Cuando salió de la ducha y hubo encontrado qué ponerse, salió en busca de su esposo. Lo encontró en la habitación de al lado a la suya, pintando una de las paredes.

—Deberías ir a darte una ducha tú también —dijo Tenten, que se había recostado en el marco de la puerta a observarlo—. Mañana podemos seguir con la habitación.

Neji se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de su esposa puesto que no la había escuchado llegar, al estar tan concentrado en la tarea.

—Tienes razón, sino llegaremos tarde —accedió, cerrando el tarro de pintura y dejando la brocha a un costado.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la castaña se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Tenía ganas de besarlo pero no quería correr el riesgo de ensuciarse con pintura, luego de todo lo que le había costado elegir un outfit que le sentara bien. Ya podría llenarlo de besos cuando estuviera salido de la ducha.

El castaño siguió su camino pero ella se quedó contemplando el cuarto. Esa sería la habitación del bebé y desde hacía poco habían empezado a decorarla entre los dos. El mes pasado habían comprado una cuna que se encontraba cerca de una de las paredes que ya estaban pintadas. Sobre ella se podían ver algunos peluches y juguetes, de los cuales varios eran regalos de sus amigos. El armario de la habitación ya tenía algunas prendas de ropa de bebé, entre las cuales predominaba el color celeste.

Tenten sonrió, su corazón no cabía en su pecho de lo dichosa que estaba. Esto era con lo que siempre había soñado, formar una hermosa familia con el amor de su vida, Neji Hyuga. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Se dio media vuelta aun sonriendo y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sobre la cual podía leerse, pintado en letras azul marino, el nombre que habían elegido. _Tenji_.

 **Fin.**


End file.
